


I Love You Rogers

by BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip/pseuds/BarnesAndNobleCruiseShip





	I Love You Rogers

You knew Steve Rogers post serum and ice. First you knew him as a scrawny Brookline kid who picked fights he couldn’t handle. You loved that about the small blonde you loved everything about him even if you only talked once when you met him. One night the young man was dragged out to a convention by his best friend Bucky for a double date. He accidentally ran into you and knocked the groceries you had just bought out of your hands. “Oh no I’m so sorry ma’am it was my mistake.” he began to pick the items up before he even looked at you. Once he looked at your face his was bright red. “H-hi I’m Steve.”

“Hi I’m Y/N.” After grabbing your groceries Steve offered to help you but you insisted you could do it on your own. 

“Maybe we can out for dinner in a couple nights.”

“Yeah ok sounds good.” you tore off a small piece of your paper bag and wrote down your address and bid him a good evening. When you got home your cheeks hurt from having such a big smile. 

Two nights later you were pacing in your living room in a nice dress. It was getting late and began to worry that Steve wouldn’t show up. As the hours ticked by you fell asleep. Steve never showed up.

Months later you saw Captain America was looking for dancers so you signed up. You got the gig. Once you found out that the tiny Steve you knew was Captain America you couldn’t contain your excitement, but you remembered he stood you up so you kept your distance the best you could. Backstage Steve kept staring at you it seemed like he remembered you. “Excuse me, but have we met before?”

You replied the best you could, “Once we were supposed to have dinner but I never saw you.” 

He remembered who you were, “Y/N I am so sorry about not showing up that night i met you i met this doctor who-”

You cut him off, “You could just tell me the truth and not lie.” Before you knew it he hand his hands cupping your cheeks and started leaning down towards you. Your lips collided with his, It wasn’t just a small kiss his lips moved with yours as you began to wrap your arms around his neck. He pulled away. 

“I’m sorry Y/N, I just really like you.” You were speechless 

“I-I like you too Steve.”

It had been a couple of days since you and Captain america began dating. But it was short lived when he saw Peggy and went to a Hydra base. You left before he got back. You could tell he wanted to date Peggy far more than he wanted to date you, or so you thought. When you got back home you were knocked out and kidnapped by Hydra. They experimented on you and ended up making you the most ultimate super soldier. They turned you into something better than Deadpool. They gave you regenerable abilities, inhumanly strong, made it where you couldn’t feel pain, and deadly accuracy. Due to your regenerable abilities you lived longer than everyone. When heard news about the Avengers coming to attack the base you got away and got out. When they landed you planned on running up and begging to be taken away, what you hadn’t planned on was Bucky being there and recognizing you. He charged towards you. He began hitting you and you didn’t do anything to stop him. Steve ran up “Bucky stop she needs to be saved not killed.” 

You looked up at Steve recognizing his voice. He recognized you instantly. “Y/N? How are you alive and why are you at a Hydra base?”

“This isn’t the time Steve we have a time window closing get her in the quinjet and get busy.” tony spoke over the comm in Steve’s ear. Bucky picked you up as Steve ran for Hydra personnel. 

“Sorry I thought you were still with Hydra.”

“I am but I don’t want to be I want to be as far away from here as possible.” He sat you down and ran off. You could hear explosions in the distances along with the sound of bullets. A few hours later they all came back and stared at you. Natasha walked up to you.

“I’m Natasha, just call me Nat.” Clint followed behind her and did the same, told you his name. All the Avengers did this. The quinjet took off. 

The flight to the Stark Tower was a few hours you tried to fight the feeling that you needed rest. Before you knew it you fell asleep despite how hard you tried not to. You woke up in a soft bed with a blanket over you. You sat up and looked around the room, it was spotless. On the opposite side of the bed there was movement, someone was in that bed with you. It was Steve, he rolled on his side and slowly opened his eyes as you laid back down. without noticing he put one hand on your waist and pulled you closer to him and he kissed you. Once the kiss ended you said, “I guess you still love me.” 

“I always did never once did you leave my mind. I love you.” he pulled you in for another kiss

“Good because I love you too.”


End file.
